dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Byun Baek Hyun
Perfil thumb|250px|Baekhyun *'Nombre Artístico:' 백현 / Baek Hyun. *'Nombre Real:' 변백현 / Byun Baek Hyun. *'Nombre Chino:' 卞白贤 /Bian Bai Xian. *'Apodos:' Baekkie, Baekhyunee, Bacon. *'Profesión:' Cantante, bailarin, actor, modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento ' . *'Lugar de nacimiento ' Bucheon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 174cm. *'Peso:' 58kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' O. *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro. *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment. Biografia Ingresó a la SM a traves del S.M Casting System del año 2011. Sobre como entró a la SM dijo: "El día que tenía un examen, como pretendía hacer música, estaba frente a la escuela sujetando mis apuntes y relajando mis cuerdas vocales cuando de pronto alguien tocó mi espalda. No estoy seguro si se le puede llamar a esto suerte, pero así fue como fatídicamente entré a la SM." Es el miembro que tenía el menor tiempo de entrenamiento. Baekhyun fue presentado como el octavo integrante, en el single prologo de EXO-K; What Is Love junto a su compañero D.O. Saliendo también en el teaser nùmero 19 junto a Chen y Lay. Dramas *Moon Lovers / Scarlet Heart: Ryeo (SBS, 2016) *EXO Next Door (LINE/Naver TV Cast, 2015) Temas para Dramas *''Beautiful'' tema para EXO Next Door (2015) Programas de TV *'2015:' After School Club (23.06.2015, junto a Kai) *'2015:' Hello Counselor (junto a Chanyeol y Chen) *'2014:' Inkigayo (como MC) *'2014:' Roommate (27.07.2014, aparición especial invitado de Chanyeol) *'2014:' Showbiz Korea - Simply Kpop (06.01.2014, junto a Luhan, D.O y Chen) *'2013:' (Mnet) MPD’s MVP (21.12.2013 junto Lay, Chen, D.O y Luhan, entrevista) *'2013:' (Mnet) Super Hit (20.12.2013, junto a D.O, Luhan, Lay y Chen) *'2013:' Super Star K'5' (08.11.2013, junto a Xiumin y Chanyeol) *'2013:' MBC Quiz to Change The World (02.11.2013, junto Luhan) *'2013:' Inkigayo (06.10.2013, como MC especial) *'2013:' MBC Quiz to Change The World (29.09.2013, junto a Suho) *'2013:' Idol Athletics Championship(18.09.2013, junto a SuHo, Kai, Sehun, Kris, Xiumin, Luhan y Tao) *'2013:' Inmortal Song 2 (14.09. 2013, junto a Kai, Lay, Sehun, D.O, Luhan, Chen y Xiumin) *'2013:' Beatles Code 2 (02.09.13, Xiumin, D.O, Sehun, Lay, Suho y Baekhyun) *'2013:' Inmortal Song 2 (31.08.2013, Baekhyun, D.O, Kai, Sehun, Xiumin, Lay y Chen) *'2013:' Music Bank (23.08.13, Chanyeol y Baekyun como MC especial) *'2013:' Immortal Songs 2 (17.08.13 junto a Chen) *'2013:' KBS Super Dog (17.08.13, Xiumin, Kris, Luhan, Suho, D.O, Baekyun y Kai) *'2013:' Star King (06.07.13, Luhan, Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun, Kai y Sehun) Programas de Radio *'2015:' MBC Kim Shinyoung Noon's Hope Song (25.06.2015, junto a Xiumin y Sehun) *'2014:' Sukira Kiss the radio (01.04.2014, Dj especial) *'2014:' SBS-R Power Jung Sunhee (18.01.2014, junto a Sehun) *'2014:' 2O'clock Date(10.01.2014, junto a Kai) *'2013:' MBC Kang Dasom FM Date Radio (27.12.13) *'2013:' MBC Kang Dasom FM Date Radio (23.12.13) *'2013:' KBS-R 2 'o'Clock' (17.12.2013, junto a D.O, Chen y Luhan *'2013:' MBC-R Live on Air (17.12.2013, junto a D.O, Chen y Luhan) *'2013:' MBC-R 'Live on Air' (17.12.2013, junto a D.O, Luhan, y Chen) *'2013:' (SBS) Cultwo Show (16.12.13, junto a D.O, Chen y Luhan) *'2013:' Young street Radio (13.12.2013, junto a D.O y Chen) *'2013:' ShimShimtapa (12.12.13, Baekyun y D.O) *'2013:' ShimShimTapa (11.12.2013, junto a D.O y Chen) *'2013:' SBS Love Game (11.12.2013, junto a D.O y Chen) *'2013:' Gayo Plaza Radio (09.12.2013 junto a D.O y Chen) *'2013:' Sukira kiss the radio (16.09.2013, junto a Chen como dj especiales) *'2013:' MBC FM4U’s Midday Hopeful Song (29/08/2013, Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris, Suho, Chen, Tao y Kai) *'2013:' Sukira Kiss The Radio (14/07/13, junto a Chen como DJ especiales) *'2013:' KBS-FM Kiss The Radio (26/06/13, Lay, Chen, Chanyeol y D.O) *'2013:' Arirang-R Sound K 'AN'R (20/06/13, junto a Suho, Kris y Chen ) *'2013:' Boom's Youngstreet Radio (18/06/13) *'2013:' SBS-R Power FM Boom’s Young Street (31.05.13, Xiumin, Suho, Chanyeol, Chen y Tao) Musicales *'2014:' Singing in the Rain como "Don Lockwood" Anuncios *'2013:' The Celebrity Magazine. Vol 3 - (Revista) Vídeos Musicales *'2012:' Girls' Generation - TTS - Twinkle Discografía 'Single' Colaboraciones * 2014: You Are My Lucky Star (ft. Sunny (Girls' Generation) Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' EXO ** Posición: Vocalista principal y bailarín. *** Tipo de voz: Barítono. **'Símbolo:' Luz. *'Educación:' ** Jung Won High School. ** Universidad Cibernética de KyungHee. *'Familia:' Padres, dos hermanos. *'Instrumentos que toca:' Piano y Guitarra. *'Entrenamiento: '''1 año como aprendiz de SM. *'Comida favorita:' Toda tipo de comida, también le gusta la comida coreana,china,japonesa y la americana. *'Numero favorito:' 48. *'Color favorito: Negro, gris y blanco. *'''Genero favorito: R&B, pop, punk rock. *'Estilo favorito:' Ordenadamente informal. *'Modelo a seguir:' Bi Rain. *'Lema:' "La vida es sólo un camino lleno de esfuerzos". *'Religión: '''Cristiano. *Durante el instituto, estaba en una banda escolar, participó en un festival de rock y ganó el premio a la mejor banda. Después se unió a la SM por la calle cuando estaba practicando para un examen para entrar en una escuela musical, una representante le pregunto si quería unirse. *Su mejor amigo es ChanYeol. *Cuando se unió al grupo su primer pensamiento fue: "Son tan bien parecidos"(Guapos) *Conocido en su pre-debut por su video ''Lightdance, y muchos otros que hacía con sus amigos en la época de trainee. *Él tiene habilidades excelentes para el Hapkido. * Fue voluntario del refugio RCY, donde ayudó a niños discapacitados, jugó con ellos y ordenó las instalaciones. *Cantó el himno nacional de Corea, en el partido de fútbol amistoso, de Corea del Sur vs. Perú en el 2013. * En el Music Bank de México sorprendió a las fans al interpretar junto a sus compañeros de EXO-K, (Chanyeol, Suho y D.O) el popular bolero de Álvaro Carrillo, en la versión de Luis Miguel, "Sabor a mí". Ver vídeo. *En medio del matrimonio de su hermano mayor, sasaengs invadieron el local a espera de EXO. El primo de Baekhyun contó que en el momento que todos llegaron las sasaengs salieron empujando familiares, hasta llegaron cerca de ellos, sacándoles fotos y grabando. Esto ocasionó un gran caos e impacto para todos los invitados. Después de un gran alboroto, los guardias del local consiguieron sacar del recinto a todas las sasaengs. Los chicos se sintieron muy mal con todo lo ocurrido, principalmente Baekhyun, quien mostró una gran indignación. A respuesta de esto, una sasaeng posteó una amenaza a Baekhyun en su website. *En su cumpleaños numero 22 (23 en corea), 12 fansites se unieron y le dieron como regalo un bosque situado en Gangnam con su mismo nombre; "Bosque BaekHyun". *Baekhyun era un chico muy popular en el colegio, por su personalidad, un día realizó un mercadillo de ropa con algunos de sus amigos en clase, también participó en concursos de belleza donde los estudiantes varones vestían de mujer. *Fue elegido como unos de los 100 rostros mas hermosos del 2014 (The 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2014) quedando en el puesto #38. * Comparte su fecha de cumpleaños con la integrante de SISTAR, Dasom. * Cree que se ve más guapo con el eyeliner puesto. * Los miembros dijeron de él "es muy ruidoso desde la mañana hasta que nos vamos a dormir. se mueve por la casa mientras grita 'ahh~’ él solo”. * Tuvo una relación con Taeyeon de Girls Generation en Junio del 2014 pero le pusieron fin en septiembre del 2015. * Después de las practicas, Se Hun y Baek Hyun se duchaban juntos. Y después de la ducha practicaban delante del espejo gestos y por si era el caso de que fueran escogidos para un CF. * Para el cumpleaños de Baek Hyun los miembros le escribieron mensajes en papel enrollado, cuando Baekhyun leyó los mensajes, lloró. * Junto a Chanyeol y Chen son los mas inquietos del grupo, se los conoce como la beagle line (los miembros mas ruidosos y que actúan como niños). * Fue nombrado en una encuesta realizada por la comunidad en línea 'Pann' que se difundió entre los internautas sobre los mejores idols que tienen belleza, talento y fama; la cual incluye en la lista a 9 idols: Taemin(SHINee),Taeyeon(Girls Generation) Byun Baekhyun(EXO),Chunji(TEEN TOP) entre otros. * El dia 15 de septiembre 2015 se declara que el y la líder de Girls Generation taeyeon terminaron su relación después de 1 año y 3 meses. * Odia el pepino, tanto comerlo como el olor. * Él y Heechul son cercanos porque descubrieron que ambos jugaban y estaban en el mismo nivel en el videojuego League of Legends. * Baekhyun dijo que de pequeño no sabía lo que era estar triste, que pensaba que era como un día lluvioso cuando no puedes salir a jugar. * Revelo para la revista SINGLES diciembre , ¿ En cual miembro el confía mas ? a lo que respondió " Su Ho hyung y Minseok hyung (Xiumin). Suho hyung, líder de EXO, sobre todo es un muy buen oyente. Él te escucha atentamente, y te da un consejo sincero. Entonces, si tengo que tomar una decisión voy con Minseok hyung. Aunque tiendo a dejarme ir por mi instinto no importa lo que diga , hay momentos en los que realmente necesito su opinión. * Para la revista RAY edición febrero diciembre revelo que si fuera chica su tipo ideal seria Xiu Min "A primera vista parece un poco infantil, pero él es muy fuerte, y tiene un buen cuerpo. El también es muy limpio y se ocupa de las demás personas . Es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti si estás a su lado. Él te haria Ramyun y limpiaría por ti . Es por eso que me gustaría que Xiumin fuera mi novio si yo fuera una chica. Aunque yo a el no le guste. * Es uno de los miembros que mejor habla japonés. Algunas fans japonesas aseguran que él hasta parece nativo hablando. * El 6 de Enero fue publicado el vídeo de la colaboración entre el y Suzy de Miss A con la canción DREAM ,la cual quedo de numero 1 en varios charts en Corea y se mantuvo en primer lugar durante varias semanas. *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Instagram Oficial Galería Baek_Hyun01.jpg Baek_Hyun02.jpg Baek_Hyun03.jpg Baek_Hyun04.jpg Baek_Hyun05.jpg Baek_Hyun06.jpg Baek Hyun7.jpg Baekhyun8.jpg Videografía Archivo:Suzy y BaekHyun - Dream|Dream Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:KActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1992